Hitherto, an aerosol formulation containing N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide was utilized in order to repel mosquitoes and gnats. Furthermore, it is described in Japanese Laid-open patent No. sho-56-92803A that cockroaches can be repelled by utilizing ether compounds such as empenthrin and the like.
Noxious pest repellents containing N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide were developed to target mosquitoes and gnats, but were not sufficient to repel cockroaches effectively. Furthermore, the ether compounds described in Japanese laid-open patent No. sho-56-92803A are very effective for some moments after disposal, but with the effectiveness of the repellent to greatly decrease together with the passing of time, are not sufficient to repel cockroaches.